Quiéreme Fuerte
by Solesc
Summary: "Has sido herida antes, tratas de disimular tus emociones pero hay algunas cosas que no puedes disfrazar, no quieres romper tu corazón; tranquila,yo te haré feliz..."


**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

" **Quiéreme Fuerte"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ella, una chica risueña, soñadora y encantadora.

Él, un hombre solitario, independiente y algo hostil.

Dos personas tan diferentes que se complementan.

Ambos con una necesidad en común: ser amados.

En momentos como estos, las palabras salen sobrando. Lo único que él puede hacer para cumplir con los deseos de la chica es rozar su cuerpo desnudo contra el de ella; desea invadir su espacio para comenzar con aquel delicioso placer y alejar el dolor que por tanto tiempo ambos han soportado.

Ella muerde sus propios labios al sentir la virilidad de su compañero, indicándole que las cosas van bien, él sonríe contra su cuello e inhala su aroma; todo esto es una combinación de felicidad con excitación, aunque esta última es más grande de lo que ambos imaginaban. Lo único que falta aquí, es una verdadera razón para creerse.

Ella quiere que le diga aquello por lo ha esperado tanto: que es amada sinceramente. Sin miedo y con fuerza. Que estarán siempre unidos y jamás se dejaran.

Él sabe que si quiere conservarla, debe amarla con más fuerza; la necesita, tanto, tanto que le acaricia con delicadeza la mejilla y acerca su rostro al de ella, para finalmente convertirse en la persona más honesta que jamás haya existido.

Sus palabras son mejores que las caricias dadas al cuerpo, le llenan el corazón y siente como un orgasmo se acerca solo se escuchar aquella declaración de amor.

Ella sabe que no puede esperar para comenzar, pero antes, él debe demostrarle que la ama con fuerza.

Tan casta e inocente.

Tan impuro y experimentado.

Una combinación de lo más perfecta.

Su pasado ha hecho de él una persona con práctica en todos los aspectos. En estas sesiones, es quien dirige, es el experto; ella no desconoce la historia de aquellas que lo han querido, chicas que han quedado en el pasado porque a la que realmente ama es a ella.

Lo comprueba cuando le siente entre las piernas; la caricia es perfecta y se pierde en la agradable sensación, no sabía que tanto placer era posible con tan solo el pequeño roce.

No puede evitar levantar las caderas y volver a morderse los labios; él sonríe al verla tan sonrojada pues ello le indica que lo le está dando lo siente bien.

El momento ha llegado.

Ella gime al aumentar la presión en sus caderas; él promete hacerla sentir igual que en la primera vez, después la besa con necesidad.

Se acomoda entre las piernas de la realeza y empieza la danza favorita de ambos.

Ella lo ama.

Él la idolatra.

Las palabras sobran, sus cuerpos lo dicen todo.

Algo en su mirada castaña ha cambiado, y entonces a ella no le queda la menor duda de que él estará por siempre en su alma. Sabe que es sincero y que su corazón le pertenece.

Sin querer, él trae a su memoria el día en que ella comentó que ya nunca se enamoraría, y supo que el miedo fue el que le había impedido confiar plenamente en el amor. Él nunca la lastimara, hará lo que sea para que deje atrás el dolor y crea de nuevo en su corazón.

Él desea que confié, le susurra que vivirá por ella, para que sea feliz y entonces las lágrimas que ella suelta ante aquellas palabras son de felicidad.

Están para darse la oportunidad.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos.

Finalmente soy maestra!

Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero ya me siento feliz.

Aunque debo decir que creí que una vez que tuviera empleo, sería libre y tendría todo el tiempo del mundo pero no: debo planear actividades que resulten llamativas, hacer el material didáctico, organizar homenajes, hablar fuerte todo el día, recibir las quejas de Alice por lo que hacen sus compañeros y sharalá sharalá, pero amo lo que hago y todo vale la pena. Me encanta trabajar con los niños. Nunca pensé que trabajar en primaria me fuera a gustar tanto.

Acaban de pasar evaluaciones y dado que las cosas estan un poco "relajadas" en la escuela, me di tiempo para hacer esta pequeñez. Es poco, pero ya extrañaba sentarme a la computadora a escribir algo que no fueran planeaciones.

Si hay falta de ortografía, perdón, a veces se cuelan.

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, si esto les gustó o no, háganmelo saber escribiendo en el recuadro de abajo, no cuesta nada. (Sólo no sean tan malvados)

 _"If you never try, then you'll never know..."_


End file.
